For example, an apparatus (a taping component cueing device) is disclosed in PTL 1 in which a tape delivery device of a tape feeder (component supply device) is driven by rotation of a manual handle and a component stored in a carrier tape is initially cued, and then a carrier tape and a top tape (cover tape) are set. However, in the apparatus, it is necessary to manually perform setting of the carrier tape and the top tape, and effort is expended.
An automatic tape setting apparatus (automatic setup apparatus of a chip type taping) that automatically sets a tape is described in PTL 2. The apparatus is configured such that an end portion of a top tape (cover tape) adhered to a carrier tape (taping base) is sucked into a suction tube connected to a suction pump and secured to a winding reel by a heating roller. However, for sucking and holding the end portion of the top tape with the suction tube, it is necessary for the end portion to pass through an opening of a tape guide by an injection pressure of air injected from an injection port and there is a problem that suction and holding error of the end portion is likely to occur.
An automatic tape setting apparatus (a tape mounting arm robot) for solving the above problem is described in PTL 3. The apparatus is configured such that a carrier tape (body tape) and a top tape (cover tape) are delivered to a predetermined position of a tape feeder by a tape mounting arm and the top tape (cover tape) separated from the carrier tape (body tape) is transferred to a cover tape discharge roller by the tape mounting arm.